My Prince
by IncurablyAwesome
Summary: When a little boy Rebecca finds lost at a train station asks her to tell him a fairy tale, she obliges, and tells him the tale of the beautiful Princess Rebecca and the handsome Prince Yugi. Replayshipping, RebeccaxYugi, set after season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Replayshipping has been on my shippings-to-do list for a while now :D Some people think it was just puppy love, but I really do think Rebecca was serious about her crush on Yugi~! I just hope I do this pairing justice C;

* * *

><p>"You don't need to be nervous," Rebecca assured the boy, trying to hide her internal frustration; she had better things to be doing than this. "Just tell the nice man what you told me."<p>

The little boy looked to be no older than six or seven. One of his hands was curled around Rebecca's, and the other was reaching up to grab the rim of the desk in the front of the police station. The policeman had to stand up and look over his desk in order to see the tiny child.

The boy looked at Rebecca for reassurance, and she nodded. "Go on. He won't be angry with you." She cast a look at the policeman, shooting him her best, _he'd better not_, look.

The boy looked at the policeman. "Well...I was on a train...because I wanted to prove to my Mummy that I can catch the train by myself. But I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I didn't know where the train was, so I just stayed on the train until the train man came along and told me to get off at the last stop." He burst into tears. "I didn't know where I was, and then the nice girl found me and I told all this to her, and she took me here." He squeezed Rebecca's hand. "I want to go home and see my Mummy; I miss her," he sobbed.

Her heart going out in sympathy, Rebecca squeezed his hand back. As silly as he had been, it must have been terrifying for him when he realised he was lost. "I hoped you could help us find her," she said. "He says he doesn't know her phone number."

The policeman looked at the boy. "Can you tell me your name?"

The boy nodded. "Daiki Ito."

"And what's your mother's name?"

"Shiori Ito."

The policeman sat down again and typed a few keys into his computer. "You don't need to worry; it shouldn't be a problem. I've just brought up her phone number."

Daiki let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

Rebecca gave his hand another squeeze, glad that she had been able to help.

The policeman picked up the phone on his desk and dialled a number from his screen. "Hello, yes, this is the police station. I've got your son here...yes, you can come and pick him up in half an hours...of course you can." He held out the phone to Daiki, who grabbed it with both hands. "She wants to talk to you."

"Mummy!" Daiki exclaimed into the phone. "I'm fine; there was a nice girl who found me and took me to the police station..."

Rebecca looked at the policeman. "Did you need my name?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss; for our records."

"Rebecca Hawkins. I'm almost thirteen, and my grandfather is Professor Arthur Hawkins, an archaeologist from America. We're here on holiday."

The man was entering this into his computer when Daiki handed the phone back. "She says she wants to pick me up here and that she'll be about half an hour."

"Did she now? Very well then, Daiki; I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you."

Rebecca tried to pry her hand from the little boy's as soon as he took hold of it again. "I guess I'll be saying goodbye now, kiddo."

Daiki seized her around the waist. "No! Don't go; I want you to meet my Mummy!"

Rebecca laughed shakily, not liking where this was going. "I- ah...I'm sure she won't mind missing me. I really have to be going."

Daiki refused to let go. "Plea-ease?" he whined. "Don't leave me here." He looked at the policeman behind the desk for a moment and whispered very loudly, "_That man is scary._"

Rebecca sighed and conceded defeat. "Okay, fine; but if she's not here in half an hour, I'm going to leave."

Daiki whooped. "Yay! Thank you! You're really nice." He grabbed her by the hand and towed her out into the waiting room. He sat down next to her. "Can you please tell me a story?"

It took an immense amount of self-control on Rebecca's part not to just up and leave him there. He was getting really annoying. Couldn't he at least be quiet? "I don't think I know any good stories."

"Could you make one up?" he pleaded.

Rebecca sighed. "I don't think I could make up any stories that a boy would like."

He fidgeted. "I have three sisters; I'm used to hearing girly stories. Don't you know any fairy tales?"

"Any fairy tales?" Rebecca frowned. "Well, I could make one up if you _really_ wanted me to..."

"I _really_ do! Please!"

"Okay, fine! Just let me think for a minute here."

Rebecca tried to drown out his voice. Make up her own fairy tale? How did someone do that on the spot?

She brushed her thick blonde hair out of her eyes, thinking it over. If she didn't come up with something, she would have to listen to Daiki's pestering for another half hour. At least this way, she would take the stage.

The idea came to her head a second later, and out of nowhere, Rebecca felt a tear well up in her eye. It would make a very sad fairy tale...but she wouldn't be able to get to the end in half an hour, surely. Little Daiki would never have to know it's sad ending. It would do just fine...for now.

Rebecca took a deep breath, praying she didn't start crying in the middle of her story. _Here I go..._

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away, there was a beautiful young princess named Rebecca."

"Rebecca? Like you?"

Rebecca flinched. Why hadn't she at least changed her heroine's name? "That was purely coincidental." She cleared her throat and went on. "Princess Rebecca was the most beautiful girl in her entire kingdom, and the granddaughter of the mighty...King Arthur, who had ruled over the land for many, many years.

"But she wasn't just beautiful; Rebecca was very talented as well. She was fluent in the language of her own country, and also her country's neighbouring rival country."

"What were the countries called?" Daiki asked.

Rebecca paused. She hadn't thought of that. "They were called...Hawkland...and Mutopia. Rebecca was from Hawkland."

"Oh, I see."

"A- anyway. Princess Rebecca was fluent in both Hawklandish and Mutopian. She was also a great duellist...um, fighter...as well as being the princess. By the time she was eight years old, she had become known as the greatest fighter in her entire country."

"Wow! I bet she was really tough!"

Rebecca smiled to herself. "She liked to think so." Rebecca continued the story, getting more into the mode. "Princess Rebecca thought her entire life was perfect, and everyone in Hawkland thought so too. What wasn't there to be perfect? She was the best fighter, she was the princess, and everybody loved her because she was so smart."

Rebecca sighed. "But then, one day, Princess Rebecca's grandpa, King Arthur, told Princess Rebecca sbout something that had happened in their kingdom several years beforehand, and her true nature came out."

Daiki's eyes widened. "You mean, Princess Rebecca was secretly evil?" he breathed.

Rebecca laughed. "Oh no, nothing like that. It's just that, for all her power, brains and beauty, Princess Rebecca was still just an eight year old girl..."

* * *

><p>Rebecca stared at her grandfather in disbelief. "And you never even told me about this until now?"<p>

Arthur touched her shoulders gently. "Don't be so concerned, my darling; it's only a small portion of the kingdom."

"But how long has it been missing?" Rebecca practically wailed. "It's Mutopia, grandpa! You can't just let them take Hawkland's most fertile piece of land and get away with it? We need that land! There are only four areas of land as fertile as that that we know of. Ever! We can't just let the one we own belong to _them_. Our subjects need that land in order to feed themselves!"

"Hush, sweetie; it isn't like that. The land is fertile, yes, but there's far much more land in our kingdom than it needs to support the population. We don't need it."

Rebecca was practically tearing out her long blonde hair. "Of course we do! They _stole_ it from us, grandpa! Why can't you see that?"

Arthur sighed. "Of course they didn't steal it from us, Rebecca..."

Rebecca wasn't listening. "I don't care what you say about keeping the peace, grandpa! This is just too much; King Solomon has gone too far this time." She was already making for the door.

"Where are you going, Rebecca?"

"To find King Solomon and challenge him to a duel! I'm going to win back our land, grandpa! I'll show them who can get the better of our kingdom!"

"You need to stay here, Rebecca! Don't be so irresponsible!"

Rebecca turned around to face him. "Maybe you shouldn't have been so irresponsible when you let the Mutopians steal our best land!"

And on that mark, she was gone.

Rebecca was fuming. She couldn't believe her grandfather had simply let King Solomon of Mutopia steal their land without so much as a fight! It was inconceivable! And she had had so much respect for her grandpa.

Well, whatever he had done wrong, it was about to be set right. The Mutopians were about to find out just how formidable an opponent Princess Rebecca of Hawkland could be.

* * *

><p>:D Thanks so much for reading :3 I will update soon~!<p>

Just so you know; this is NOT going to be a simple re-telling of the Yu-Gi-Oh! plot as a fairy-tale :) I will change it quite a bit later on~! Anyway, thanks again for reading C; please leave a review so I know what you think and if I should continue :D


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason, while writing the description of Yugi's friends, I got the image of Tristan in that suit of armour XD I mean, sure, it was relevant, but I can't help thinking it looks ridiculous :'D Oh well C;

So sorry for taking this long -_- I think writers' block has fallen in love with me and won't let me go without a fight.

* * *

><p>Rebecca looked far beyond a mere eight years of life when she arrived at the outskirts to the thin run of woodland that was now the border of her kingdom and Mutopia. Clad in a warrior's armour and helm, from a distance it was impossible to believe she was any younger than fifteen.<p>

She was lucky; she hadn't expected to find her enemies so soon after setting out for their palace. And yet, when she reached the woodland and had taken shelter amongst the trees, there they were, talking, laughing, smiling. They were coming towards her from the direction of their palace, clearly unaware of her presence.

Her jaw setting, Rebecca clenched her gauntleted hands into fists. Now she would make them pay.

As the group came closer, Rebecca was able to make them out more clearly. There were five in total.

Even from a distance, it was easy to make out King Solomon from the other Mutopians present by his bushy beard, pointy grey hair and short stature. Rebecca ground her teeth; he was the one responsible for stealing part of her grandfather's kingdom.

Her eyes then strayed to the others present. There were two knights walking alongside one another; one with unusually puffy blonde hair not unlike Rebecca's own, the other a brunette with his hair in a sharp spike.

For a fraction of a second, Rebecca felt unsure of herself. She hadn't counted on King Solomon having other knights present. Although she herself planned on challenging him to a one-on-one duel, how could she be certain that he would play by the rules?

She pushed all uncertainty marring her clear head away. Surely, even he would not stoop to such a level as calling in outside help during their duel. And at any rate, Rebecca knew that even the bravest knights Mutopia had to offer were no match for her.

As well as King Solomon and the two knights, there was a lady present. Clad in a flowing green garment of jewels and lace, even Rebecca couldn't deny that she was strikingly beautiful, with her crystalline blue eyes, brown hair and tall, slim figure.

Rebecca's gaze fell upon the fifth and final member of the Mutopians' party.

She almost hadn't seen him at first. Unlike the two knights accompanying him and even Rebecca herself, he was not clad in armour. Instead, he was dressed in the elaborate display of long coat tails and other priceless-looking finery of a noble, with a long sword word at his hip. In complementary of this, his hair was a bizarre blend of colour, combining a set of blonde bangs and black and purple spikes, of likeness to the grey spikes of his king. A frown crossed Rebecca's face. Solomon's son? Upon a closer look, he seemed far too young. His grandson, then.

Suddenly, she scowled again. What were they coming here for? To gloat over the land on the other side of the woodland? But her grandfather said they had been in possession of it for many years...

Her hand fell to the hilt of her sword as they drew nearer. The time was right.

"Hey!" she shouted, stepping out into the open from the strip of woodland she had been hiding in.

The five Mutopians suddenly stopped upon hearing her voice. She saw them turn in her direction as she moved to confront them, her helm lifted so that they could see her face.

She stopped several paces away from them. "My name is Rebecca, and I'm looking for King Solomon."

Solomon himself didn't step forward instantly as Rebecca had expected. Instead, she was simply met with some curious expressions from his companions. For a second, the spiky haired noble looked like he was about to speak to her, when Rebecca suddenly drew her sword. "I've come to challenge you to a duel," she said forcefully, addressing the king. "In regards to the land running between the woodland in the river."

"Who is this kid?" the pointy-haired knight asked.

Rebecca huffed. "That's none of your concern! All you need to know is that I've come here to take back what rightfully belongs to the kingdom of Hawkland, which _you_–" she pointed an accusatory finger at Solomon "-stole from it!"

"What are you saying?" asked the blonde knight. "You think King Solomon stole some of your kingdom's land?"

Scowling, Rebecca lifted her sword. "I know he did! And don't try to deny it; you shifted the border between the kingdoms and you know it!" She flipped down the visor on her helm. "I'm here to fight for the right to take our land back."

"My lady, there has been a terrible misunderstanding," the pointy-haired noble said, stepping forward. "My grandfather would never do something so dishonourable as to steal land."

Rebecca wouldn't hear it. "Yes he would!" she insisted. "He would and he did! And now I'm going to make him pay! Now step aside!"

She pointed her sword directly at the king. "Or are you too afraid?"

"Madam Rebecca," Solomon said. "Whatever you have been told, you have been utterly misinformed; our kingdom never stole land from yours."

Rebecca gestured towards the woodland. "Then whose land lies beyond those woods?"

She didn't wait for a reply. "Ours! It's ours by right, only it's part of your kingdom now! But not for much longer," she said with determination.

"Listen to me, Rebecca," the young prince said. "You can't fight my grandfather; he never stole anything and he has just recovered from an injury."

"That's not my problem!" Rebecca snarled.

"Then let me duel you in his place."

A series of gasps rose up from the other Mutopians present. "Yugi, are you serious?" the blonde knight asked. "You're not prepared for a fight; you could get seriously hurt."

Yugi simply drew his sword. "If it's to protect my grandfather, it's a price I'm willing to pay. Besides," he added, looking Rebecca up and down. "I think I can take her on."

Rebecca just shrugged. "Suit yourself; I'll win either way. And I'm not going to go easy on you."

* * *

><p>Rebecca had to admit that she was shocked when she and Yugi finally stood face to face – he looked to be at least in his mid teens, but he was no taller than she. Her face concealed by her visor, Rebecca smiled to herself. Yugi wasn't even wearing armour; she already had this duel in her pocket.<p>

"Now listen, Rebecca, I'm only going to say this once..." Yugi crossed his arms. "My grandfather did _not_ steal land from your kingdom. He just wouldn't do that."

"Stop lying!" Rebecca exclaimed, stamping her foot. "He did! I know he did! He did, he did, he _did_!"

Yugi sighed, scratching his forehead. "Well if you-"

Rebecca was sick of waiting. She lunged forward, striking out at him with her sword.

Yugi let out a cry of alarm and dodged her blow nimbly. Rebecca's sword grazed the front of his coat, leaving a tiny scratch.

"Reb-"

"I never said you could call me by my first name!" she hissed. Another slash followed the first. Then another and another. Yugi evaded each attack with ease.

Growing frustration emanated from the young princess; he wasn't even fighting! Did he not take her seriously? Was he worried about _hurting_ her? Rebecca scowled. She hadn't even mentioned her age.

"Look, Rebecca; you've gotten this all wrong. If you just calm down for a minute we can talk about this; the land is part of our kingdom now because-"

"Maybe we should have talked about it _before_ you stole our land!" She let out another of her relentless blows, which Yugi deflected with his sword as though the force behind it was nothing. For a fraction of a second, Rebecca's confidence faltered. Maybe she had underestimated him. It was only a matter of time before he gave up on his defence and began on the offence…

This thought only made her more determined. Letting out another battle cry, she struch again, this time strategically aiming her blow.

Yugi let out a sudden gasp as his sword clattered to the ground. He staggered away, clutching his left hand which was dripping with blood from where it had connected with Rebecca's sword. She smirked; she had barely even scratched him and yet it was enough to disarm her opponent. Rebecca kicked his sword out of the way, advancing. And then, as if it were a rehearsed stage act, Yugi tripped, toppled backwards and landing in the soft mud.

A satisfied gleam glazing across her eyes, Rebecca pointed her sword down at him, resting the tip of the blade inches from his throat.

"Do you surrender, Mutopian?"

For a second, Yugi's eyes blazed with fearless determination. And then, somehow, a strange look crossed his eyes.

He gave a sad smile. "Yes…you win, Rebecca; I surrender."


End file.
